


Thrall

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (gorgonbunny)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU - non canon, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood, Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slaves, Torture, Whipping, with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonbunny/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold silence hangs in the air before the final Master approaches. Kylo knows that it is Supreme Leader Snoke. He can hear only Master Hux’s erratic breathing, his own choked breaths, and the blood rushing through his ears. </p><p>“What a treat,” Snoke says, “I never thought I would get to have a slave and his Master, too.” </p><p>Kylo’s worst fear becomes reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was supposed to be Hux/Kylo, but it is really Snoke/Kylo, sorry. 
> 
> AU - everyone has a personal slave. Kylo is Hux's slave. The Force is only kind of the Force. Snoke is still a huge dick. 
> 
> Warnings for: Non-consensual bondage, rape, punishment, whipping, hitting with other implements, blood, referenced death, violence, non-consensual mind invasion.

 

Kylo is being dragged through the Grand Hall.

 

He’d fucked up, and now Supreme Leader Snoke is dragging him by a chain connected to his collar. Kyo scrambles to get his feet under him, but Snoke won’t slow his pace enough to let him. Snoke takes long, purposeful strides, and the other Masters and their Thralls give him a wide berth.

 

As Snoke rounds a corner, he tugs the chain roughly enough that Kylo slams into the wall and onto his back. The pull on the collar begins to choke him, so he grabs the chain to pull some slack. Furious at this action, Snoke spins around and grabs Kylo’s wrists.

 

“How dare you resist me!” He flips Kylo onto his belly with his unnatural strength and holds him there with a knee in Kylo’s back. He pulls Kylo’s arms behind his back, locking Kylo’s metal cuffs together, seeming to produce a lock out of thin air.

 

“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader,” Kylo manages to breathe out, feeling like he’s being crushed by Snoke’s weight. Snoke leans a little harder, and slowly runs a cold hand up the nape of Kylo’s neck, into his hair, almost a caressing touch.

 

He suddenly grabs Kylo’s hair, jerking his head back. He leans forward, breathing into Kylo’s ear, “I’m not sure who I want to punish more, you or your Master for allowing such insolent behavior.” He releases his grip, and slides his hand back down to Kylo’s collar. He stands in one fluid motion, pulling Kylo to his feet.

 

Snoke yanks the chain sharply and continues his brisk pace to Hux’s chamber. At least Kylo is no longer being dragged, but he is stumbling to keep up with The Supreme Leader.

 

Once they reach Hux’s chamber, Snoke throws Kylo to the floor, not even bothering to order him to kneel, not having the patience for an insolent Thrall. Kylo gets himself into a kneeling position with his head down, expecting that is what is desired of him. Snoke growls and uses his boot to push Kylo’s head further down so that it touches the floor.

 

“Hux, open the door immediately!” Snoke shouts as he hammers on the door.

 

Kylo can hear the rage in Snoke’s voice, feel it rippling off him. He’d really fucked up this time. He’d been ordered not to leave his Master’s chamber unless at the request of his or another Master. He’d left the chamber when Master Hux was sleeping. Hux never chained him. He was only going to be gone for a minute, just wanting to quickly slip Mitaka a note to give to Mitaka’s Master, Phasma. Kylo was concerned for his Master’s health; Master Hux had spent the most of three weeks in his chamber, and most of that time in bed. Phasma was Hux’s dearest relation, so she was the only one besides Hux that Kylo trusted.

 

That had been the worst minute to choose to sneak out. Of course, that was the exact minute Supreme Leader had come into the Hall, almost as if he expected Kylo to be there. He’d been eyeing Kylo closely recently, smacking him any time he committed the smallest infraction, not kneeling low enough, not responding quickly enough. Snoke had also been getting more and more annoyed that Hux had been letting him walk around without any chaperone. So, Snoke had ordered Hux to keep Kylo under chain when in his quarters, and to not allow him to wander around freely.

 

“If you do not open this door I will rip it off its hinges!” 

 

 _This is not good._ Kylo loves his Master, but Hux wasn’t doing Kylo any favors at the moment by not answering his door.

 

He finally hears a sound behind the door. It opens. He sees the red light from within reflecting off the smooth, black marble floor.

 

“Sorry to disturb you, Master Hux,” Snoke’s words are dripping with venom, “but your Thrall was dallying out in the Grand Hall after I strictly forbade it.”

 

Hux kneels down and puts his hand on Kylo’s head, signaling him that he can stand.  “Thank you, Supreme Leader, I will take care of it,” Hux says, adopting the stoic manner that he usually does when speaking to the Supreme Leader. Hux begins to usher Kylo into his chambers, but Snoke puts a hand on Kylo’s neck to stop him.

 

“You are far too lenient with your slave. I know that you will do nothing to punish him behind closed doors, so you will do it with an audience. So that I can be assured that you discipline him properly,” Snoke says, his sharpened claws digging into Kylo’s neck.

 

“What I do with my slave is my own business,” Hux says.

 

“Not when he is disobeying my orders, Master Hux, that is a direct insult to me, and I am considering your actions as insubordination, as well.” Snoke says, “Since you refuse to keep your Thrall in line, I have no qualms about doing it myself.” Snoke slips his fingers under Kylo’s collar and pulls him back away from Hux.

 

_This is definitely not good._

 

“That won’t be necessary, Supreme Leader, I will do it,” Hux says, still keeping his voice in check, but Kylo can sense that he’s suddenly very worried.

 

“Oh, the time for that has passed, Master Hux,” Snoke curls his claw-like hands around the back of Kylo’s neck. “Let this be a lesson for both of you.”

 

Hux knows that he has no power over The Supreme Leader. He can’t do anything to stop Kylo from being led away that wouldn’t make the situation worse.

 

Gouging his claws into the back of his neck, Snoke leads Kylo to what the Thralls simply call The Chamber. The Chamber is a large auditorium where the slaves are taken to be publicly punished or humiliated, or, in very extreme cases, executed.

 

There has been only one execution that Kylo can remember, and it’s something he tries not to remember at this moment, but he can’t help it, the memory comes to him as lucid as the day it happened -- A new Thrall had been brought here for refusing to call his new Master “Master”. He’d had his arms and feet tied behind his back; then had a large hook pierced through his jaw, and been hauled up by a chain suspended from the ceiling. He had flopped for bit, screaming, blood dripping down his throat and bare chest. Kylo had to squeeze his eyes shut, but couldn't block out the screams. The Thrall had then been left like that, dangling from the hook like a fish, choking on his own blood, to die slowly and alone. Kylo had been new then, too. He had been prideful, refusing to call Hux “Master”, at first, and Kylo was then made aware of how patient Master Hux had been with him.

Kylo glances at Master Hux, who follows solemnly, having tossed on a red velvet housecoat over his sleeping clothes, his shoulder-length red hair still disheveled from sleeping.

 

Hux glances at him. “I’m sorry, Kylo.”

 

“It’ll be okay, Master,” Kylo says to him.

 

Snoke yanks him closer. “Did I tell you that you could speak?” He growls. They walk the rest of the way in heavy silence.

 

Somehow, by the time they arrive at the large, ominous doors, the entire Sanctum has been made aware of the situation, and many Masters and their Thralls are already there, more still filing in, either to watch or participate. Several of the Masters dislike Kylo and must enjoy having an opportunity to vent their contempt. A Master can do whatever they wanted to their own Thrall, but are not allowed to touch one belonging to another Master, except by permission of The Supreme Leader. Many Masters believe that Hux is far too lenient and forgiving with his slave. Many Thralls resent Kylo for the same reason. Upon seeing the scene, Kylo’s stomach drops and his knees weaken. A number of people gather in the center of the chamber, where a steel stockade has already been set up. Two Thralls push a large wooden box resembling a casket next to the stockade.

 

Kylo stumbles as Snoke marches him down the aisle. He falls, his legs deciding to be uncooperative. Snoke kicks him, “Get up!” Kylo tries to stand, Hux begins helping him, but Snoke shoves Hux away and hauls Kylo the rest of the way down to the main floor by his arm.

 

Kylo, glances up for a moment, noting that there are chains hanging from a dark ceiling, before two sets of hands are manhandling him onto the stockade. His collar is removed and replaced by a cold metal posture collar. The stockade is comprised of two steel stretcher bars, one for his wrists, and one for his ankles, connected by a bar in the center. There is a short vertical bar coming from the near the wrist bars that seems to be able to extend. His wrist cuffs are locked to either side of the upper bar, and, as he doesn’t normally wear ankle cuffs, cold, ill-fitting cuffs are locked onto his ankles, then locked to the lower bar. The vertical bar is extended to attach to the posture collar. He is now on his hands and knees like a dog. He can’t lift his head, so he stares at the floor. It’s been recently cleaned, but there are still bloodstains, ones that will never be washed away.

 

He can feel the presence of everyone in the chamber, the Masters wishing to participate gathering on the floor, the ones filling the stands, which make a complete circle around the main floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the casket next the stockade being opened, revealing dozens of whips and other objects Kylo can’t quite make out from his viewpoint.

 

“Wait! I implore you,“ he hears his Master’s voice, addressing the conclave, “I allowed my Thrall to disobey The Supreme Leader, please, I will accept the punishment in his place.”

 

Snoke’s laugh is like a rockslide. “You wish to take his punishment for him?”

 

“Yes, please, Supreme Leader, Kylo is loyal and will do whatever I ask of him, so, if he disobeyed your orders, it was entirely my fault,”

 

After a moment of murmuring from the crowd, Snoke says, “I do agree with you that it is your fault, you seem to let this slave do whatever he wants, but that doesn’t absolve him of wrongdoing. So, I will not allow you to take his place, but I will allow you to be punished _with_ him.” The murmuring gets louder, more excited.

 

A second stockade lowers from the dark of the ceiling and positioned on the other side of the casket. Kylo turns his head as best as he can to see Master Hux removing his velvet robe, and kneeling on his hands and knees, allowing his wrists and ankles to be cuffed and locked into the stretcher bars.

 

“Master, please don’t do this,” Kylo pleads.

 

“I’m sorry, Kylo, I have to do something.” 

 

“No, you don’t have to …” Kylo is cut off by a smack to the head.

 

“Shut these two up, “ Snoke orders.

 

A bit with a metal ball in the center is forced into his mouth, secured tightly by a leather strap around his head. He is then blindfolded with a studded leather mask. He presumes the same has happened to Hux. He tries to project his thoughts to his Master, _I love you, why are you doing this?_

 

He hears rustling from the casket. A pause. A blade of some kind slips into the collar of his shirt, then slowly drags down his back, cutting the fabric. Then it slips into the waist of his trousers, cutting them off as well. The Chamber becomes very cold as his clothing falls away. He hears cloth being cut next to him, as his Master’s garments are also cut off.

 

He feels his Master’s emotions, nothing but a sea of apologies. He tries to console his Master, _I love you no matter what, this isn’t your fault, please don’t blame yourself._ He doesn’t know if Hux hears his thoughts.

 

There is more shuffling, a faintly antiseptic scent, a hand rubbing his ass, spreading his ass cheeks apart, rubbing around his asshole, then something cold and slick is pushed into him. He winces, the size is uncomfortable, to say the least. He knows that this is the only preparation he will be given, should one of the Masters decide to fuck him. He prays that they don’t, but he knows that at least one will want to take pleasure in him. He has known that Supreme Leader Snoke wanted to take him since the very beginning. Snoke had clearly been angered when Master Hux selected him for his Thrall.

 

Several rings, connected by small chains, are slipped over his cock -- as if he could possibly be aroused by this. The chains brush against him with teasing delicateness. He wonders for a second if Snoke will be first or last...no, of course he’ll be first. He’s the Supreme Leader, he would never settle for someone’s sloppy seconds. That’s almost a comforting thought, as Snoke will probably be the roughest, good to get that over with as soon as possible. He almost laughs, but fear suddenly clenches in his gut.

 

A horrifying thought comes to his head... _Don’t think of it ..._

 

Someone is selecting which whip or other implement to use. Kylo hears them pick one up, then set it back down. His heart is pounding in his ears. He reaches for Master Hux again, but all he can feel is a well of sorrow and guilt. _This isn’t helping._

 

He hears the whip strike Hux’s back, and a stifling noise. He counts them -- why does he count them? What a morbid thing to do -- _one...two..three..four...five….._

 

 _Five, okay._ Kylo braces himself. When the first strike comes, he can’t help but gasp. He clenches his teeth on the steel bit. He jerks against his restraints as the lash hits almost the exact spot four more times. He’s pretty sure he can feel blood trickling down his back.

 

The whip is set gently on his back as the Master moves away. He doesn’t know who it was, he’s not sure if he wants to know. Another Master takes his place, leaving the whip on Kylo’s back, and selecting something else from the casket. Was that how it was going to go? Would their punishments mirror each other’s? He didn’t expect that; he’d been certain that a Master would be punished far less than a Thrall.

 

Kylo’s stomach sinks, _no, don’t think of it...maybe Snoke isn’t going to do anything but watch_.

 

The thick smack doesn’t sound like a whip, Hux groans. _Don’t count, don’t count, don’t count ..._ He tries to send comforting thoughts to Hux, all that he senses are stings of pain. With each blow, Master Hux makes a pained noise. When the strikes stop, Kylo hears Hux panting, and he wishes he would have counted. He tries again to reach out to comfort his Master, but is unable to as he feels the stinging blow. It’s thicker than a whip, and feels like it is made of knots, each one stinging as they hit. He tries not to cry out. He didn’t count, but it had to be at least twenty, and when it stops Kylo almost sobs. The knotted object is set on his back-- the whip had fallen off at some point. It feels scratchy against his newly forming welts. Kylo is panting and drooling, he can’t quite close his mouth all the way with around the bit.

 

As the next Master steps up, Kylo’s arms and legs start shaking, the collar the only thing keeping him in position. His back is hot and his sweat makes him feel both freezing and burning. He hears a single sharp _thwack_ and Master Hux crying out. Only one? He feels the Master move behind him, and flinches as a hand moves to rub over his ass cheeks. The hand pats his ass with cruel playfulness before suddenly striking the spot with a bamboo cane, knocking the breath out of him, and he is sure that single, brutal strike drew blood. The hand pats the now-forming welt, Kylo gasps. The cane drops to the floor.

 

Yes, the punishments were mirrored… _Oh Master, why did you do this?_

 

Kylo can't keep track of how many more Masters step up to strike them with some implement or another, some giving more of a sharp stinging, some more of a broad smack. One even hit him with a thick chain, thankfully just once. The undulations of pain on his back and ass merge into one another, his heart pulsating in each welt and cut.

 

After each Master tosses down their implement of choice and walks away, Kylo holds his breath, dreading the inevitable.

 

A cold silence hangs in the air before the final Master approaches. Kylo knows that it is Supreme Leader Snoke. He can hear only Master Hux’s erratic breathing, his own choked breaths, and the blood rushing through his ears.

 

“What a treat,” Snoke says, “I never thought I would get to have a Master and his slave, too.”

 

Kylo’s worst fear becomes reality.

 

Hux sucks in a breath. Kylo can’t stop the tears now. Pain was one thing, but this is something soul-crushing. He belonged to his Master, and his Master to him. They shared a special bond that Kylo didn’t think that many other Masters and Thralls did. What Snoke was doing was vile and detestable, worse that beating him, and worse than fucking him. Hux’s small gasps and Snoke’s disgusting grunts make him nauseous. Snoke is proving to both of them that he can take whatever precious thing they have and twist it, squeeze the life out if. He tries to reach out to his Master in his thoughts, _I love you I love you will always love you…._ only to be shut out by Snoke. _No! Isn’t taking his body enough? You can’t take his mind, too!_ Kylo’s limbs tremble, he struggles against his restraints, screaming through his gag.

 

Grunts and clinking of chains against the Stockade as it is rocked back forth, and a sickening, salty scent penetrate the air. Snoke makes a satisfied groan. Kylo feels like vomiting.

 

Hux is breathing through his nose and Kylo knows that he is crying.   _I love you I love you I love …_ Kylo feels as if his heart stops as Snoke rubs his clawed hand along the welts on his back.

 

“Shush, I was gentle with him,” Snoke says. Kylo can feel the bile rise in his throat. Snoke’s hand meanders down Kylo’s back then slowly over his ass, pauses on the bleeding welts there, finally resting a finger on the base of the butt plug. Snoke takes the base of the plug and slowly turns it. He then yanks it out. It clangs on the floor.  

 

He reaches through Kylo’s legs and fondles his cock. “Hmm, not hard, I see. Well, I know how to help with that,” He clenches his hand around Kylo’s caged cock, Kylo stifles a gasp, _nonononono_ , but even his thoughts are exhausted. Kylo suddenly feels an intrusion in his mind, cold and slippery. He tries to push it away, but it slides in through any crevices it can find, like mud slipping through fingers. Darkness envelopes him,  flows into him. He was already blindfolded, but this is some deeper, inner, indomitable Darkness. It’s like nothing else exists in the galaxy besides him, the Darkness...and Snoke.

 

Kylo feels like he’s being pulled underwater, sounds distant and muffled, if he tries to breathe he will drown. But if he doesn’t breathe, he’ll suffocate. He’s about to pass out when suddenly there is cool air being forced into his lungs as he inhales sharply. He realizes that Snoke is inside him, mind and body, colder than the steel butt plug.

 

Snoke leans across his back, he is still wearing his robes, rubbing painfully against Kylo’s welts. Snoke runs his hand through Kylo’s hair and curls a lock of hair around Kylo’s ear.

 

“That’s it, “ Snoke croons as he begins to move slowly at first, “You can feel the Darkness filling you, can’t you?” Kylo tries his hardest to not make a sound, he doesn’t want to give Snoke the satisfaction. Snoke continues, “You like the Dark, its power is exhilarating, so exquisitely infinite. Let it in, that's it.”

 

 _Nonononono_ Kylo feels himself harden against the rings. Snoke slides back slowly, then thrusts forward with a well-practiced precision, hitting a spot that causes Kylo to make a choked noise. Snoke repeats the calibrated movement again, and again, stabbing that spot over and over, until Kylo can’t take it anymore, and pained wail escapes his throat.

 

Snoke claws the welts on Kylo’s back, savoring Kylo’s pain. He grabs something from the casket and strikes it across Kylo’s back -- a studded leather strap. As Kylo winces he feels himself clench around Snoke’s thrusting erection. Snoke moans, and strikes him again, harder. It takes several more thrashes before Snoke comes.

 

Snoke rubs the strap tenderly over Kylo’s heaving back. Then gently strokes Kylo’s head. Snoke removes the blindfold, then the bit. As his eyes adjust, Kylo sees blood dripping down his sides into little pools beneath him. The bit must have cut his cheek, because the puddle of drool is blood red as well. Snoke leans on him for a too-long of a moment, Kylo can feel Snoke’s still semi-hard cock twitching inside him, and a sudden chill runs through him --  Snoke isn’t finished.  Snoke unlocks the collar, lowers the vertical bar, and Kylo collapses instantly, Snoke still on top of him.

 

Snoke pushes Kylo’s head to the floor, unlocks his wrist cuffs from the stretcher bars and pulls them behind his back, locking them together. “I think I like you like this the best.” Snoke presses Kylo’s head is into the intersecting stockade bars. He struggles to find a less painful position. He feels Snoke hardening. A moment later, Snoke begins pounding into him again, pulling Kylo up into each thrust of his hips.

 

Kylo hears Master Hux struggling against the restraints and attempting to yell through the gag. Kylo had forgotten Hux was there. How could he have forgotten? Hux was his Master, his Love, his Soulmate, and he had forgotten?

 

Kylo feels Snoke pressing into his mind again, jealous of his thoughts for Hux. He pushes the Darkness into Kylo again until it’s just him and Snoke, and no other being exists.

 

By the time Snoke finishes, Kylo is wavering on the edge of unconsciousness, panting, sweating, bleeding, slumped on the floor. He is bleary-eyed, and all he can see is fuzzy movement around him, like being underwater. “That was just a taste of what you could have,” Snoke whispers, and slides out of him.

 

His wrist cuffs are unlocked from each other. His ankles are released from the stretcher bars, then from the ankle cuffs. He tries to move, but he’s too sore and the cold floor feels nice, even though it smells like blood. He hears the clink of chains, and some muddled voices, “Kylo, Kylo!” “Master Hux, let me help you,” “Don’t worry about me, please see if Kylo’s okay”. Then there is something draped over him, and he startles. A hand settles on his shoulder, a fuzzy shape asking, “Can you hear me, Kylo?” then “You help Master Hux, I’ll take care of Kylo.” He’s pulled into someone’s arms and lifted off the floor.

 

His senses come into more clarity as he’s being carried down the hall. The first thing he notices is Hux, mostly draped over Mitaka, Mitaka being too small to fully carry him. The next is that Hux is mostly naked, horrible looking welts, gashes and bruises criss-crossing his back, with a scrap of what was once a silk night shirt tied around his waist. The third is that Master Phasma is carrying him, holding him to her chest like a child, and that he himself is swathed with Master Hux’s velvet robe. The fourth thing he realizes is that his cock is still caged, hard and throbbing.

They reach the medical wing of the Sanctum, which consists of a first-aid room, a minor surgery room, and a bacta room. There is only one bacta tank and Master Hux insists that Kylo goes in first.

Someone had the piece of mind to have the tank already prepared, so all Phasma has to do is maneuver Kylo into it.

 

Kylo tries to hide his embarrassment as Phasma gently eases the cock rings off, his erection barely subsided enough to do so. Meanwhile, Mitaka puts swaths of bacta patches on Hux’s back.

 

Hux holds Kylo’s hand as Phasma fits the oxygen mask over his face. “I’m sorry,” Hux says.

 

Kylo can’t respond with the mask on. Master Phasma lowers him into the tank.

 

As the warm, viscous fluid engulfs him, he envisions sinking into that inescapable Darkness. He feels like it is a part of him now, it will never leave, always will be there when he closes his eyes.

 

Later, when he and Master Hux are in Hux’s chambers, reclining on a pile of luxurious pillows, and Kylo holds to Hux to his chest, stroking his long, red hair, and Hux tells him for the umpteenth time how sorry he is, Kylo can’t shake the feeling that he betrayed Hux somehow. That what they once had could never be like that again. That he...enjoyed?... Snoke’s domination. Enjoyed is not the correct word, he’d hated every second of it, but, digging constantly in the back of his brain, he has a twisted desire to experience it again.

 

He will never tell Hux, dear, sweet Master Hux, who never raised a hand to him, who cuddles him every night, peppering the back of his neck with soft kisses, and never insists on sex unless Kylo wants it. Master Hux, who willingly took a punishment with him that was all Kylo’s fault and never once blamed him for it, will never know of Kylo’s secret Dark desires.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thrall  
> 1.Also called thraldom, the state or condition of being in the power of another person
> 
> 2.a person who is in such a state
> 
> 3.a person totally subject to some need, desire, appetite, etc
> 
> verb  
> 4.(transitive) to enslave or dominate
> 
> \-----
> 
> yeah, so, I can't believe I wrote this, I've never written anything like this, it's not me, The Dark Side made me do it!


End file.
